


Myosotis

by JustADragon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustADragon/pseuds/JustADragon
Summary: Fanart inspired by WanderingAlice's lovely fanfic.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Myosotis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WanderingAlice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingAlice/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Truth Remains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468792) by [WanderingAlice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingAlice/pseuds/WanderingAlice). 



> So, I downloaded a new drawing app on my phone and this was the experimental result. This seriously has my cringy high school anime art style written all over it... (facepalms) I hope you like it, WanderingAlice. ^.^;

See this in the app   
[Show more](https://andnowadragon.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year's Eve to anyone viewing! Hopefully 2021 is a better year!


End file.
